To the Moon and Back
by 221-badwolfbay
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe have been in love since they first met. Dating at 15, married at 20, a baby at 21. But when tragedy hits, the two will have to find a way to work through the hardest thing either of them will ever have to go through. Their relationship is strained and one of them hits her breaking point as they work through the hardship in completely different ways.
1. Prologue - Aubrey

**Prologue – Aubrey**

Chloe held me close as I sobbed quietly into her shoulder. She stroked my back. "I know, honey, I know. We'll get better, I promise."

I wiped my nose and smoothed my black dress. I held my head high, shaking out my blonde curls. I was holding back a spurt of vomit all night. I held my wife's hand as they lowered the casket into the ground, biting my lip to stop the tears. I just couldn't believe she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Aubrey

**Chapter 1 – Aubrey **

I set my bag down in the middle of the smelly cabin, wrinkling my nose. This is where my father had sent me? I sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in the room.

A head popped out from above me. "Hi!" the girl squealed, nearly giving me a heart attack. She climbed down the ladder and sat next to me. "I'm Chloe," she said with a grin.

"Aubrey Posen," I replied briskly, holding out my hand.

She didn't take it. She just giggled. "So, how much did they freak out? Like a lot or a little?" she asked. She meant my parents of course.

My father had signed me up for Holy Mother's Healing Camp, a pray-away-the-gay camp. I'd told him about how I liked girls two weeks ago, and now here I was. I sighed. "My dad told me I was no daughter of his anymore."

"What about your mom?"

I swallowed. "The same," I whispered.

She leaned over and took my hands. "God, I'm so sorry."

I rested my head on her shoulder without even realizing I was doing it.

She giggled. "Looks like you're a flirt," she said cheerily. I hastily pulled away, but she held tightly to my hands. "Don't worry, I am too." She winked. "So, how old are you?"

"Fifteen," I muttered.

"Me too!" she squealed, flinging her arms around me. "We're totes gonna be best friends this month."

I hesitated before hugging her back. "Yeah. Totes," I said uncertainly. I wasn't sure about this Chloe girl, but something told me she needed a friend. And so did I.

After a few days, it turned out that Chloe was right. She and I had grown closer through the prayers and activities, whispering our own mocking words instead of the nuns' pleas. At night, we sat on my bed and talked and giggled until midnight, when the nuns came around to make sure there was no "cavorting" going on, and to enforce lights out. I was feeling a connection to the fiery girl I'd never felt with anyone before. I'd never really had real friends, but Chloe was… different. Chloe was special. Chloe was mine.

It had been a week, and she and I were sitting on my bed and watching the sunset out the window. "What did your parents say when you told them?" I blurted, unable to stop myself.

Chloe laughed heartily. "My mom is really into the 'it's just a phase' thing. Of course, this is my third year here, so I think it's about time for her to give up on that. As for my dad, he doesn't know yet. His brother is always his one phone call."

I squirmed on the bed. "Your dad's in prison?" I whispered.

She nodded with a grin. "Has been since before I was born. He was a serial robber. Got forty years for it. I've never even met the guy."

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered.

She rested her hand on mine. "Oh, don't be. My mom says he was an asshat anyway." A thoughtful look came over her. "Where do you think you'll be in five years?"

I smiled. "I'll be in college working toward my law degree, maintaining straight-A's, and hopefully finding time to support my singing."

She laughed again. "Sounds like you've got a plan."

"Well don't you?" I asked, furrowing my brow. I'd grown up with my entire life already planned out for me, and I'd always assumed everyone else did too.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just gonna wing it and see how life goes." She leaned back on her elbows. "So have you seen Sister Rosemary's hickey or is that just me?"

"How would you be able to see that?" I exclaimed.

Chloe took my hand. "Honey, that giant bruise on her face? That's a hickey. Funny, this is a camp filled with women. Not a man for miles. Sounds like someone's been a naughty, naughty girl," she giggled.

I couldn't think of what to say. Why was this happening? Over the past few days, my brain had slowed its processing when I was around Chloe. I could never find the right words – or any words for that matter – and my thoughts were always jumbled and confusing. "Well, um, that's uh," I stammered.

She leaned in close. My breath caught and my heart raced as she moved closer. "Aubrey, can I tell you a secret?" she breathed.

Unable to speak, I nodded, clenching my fists.

I could barely register what she whispered then. "You're really bad at hiding a crush."

I turned to face her, my fear probably obvious on my face. "You can tell?" I whimpered.

She grinned. "It's pretty obvious, darling. However," she began. Then she kissed me. I'd never kissed anyone before, but I soon melted into the kiss, moving my lips against hers. She broke away. "I like you too," she finished with that adorable little smirk of hers. "See what the nuns say about _that_."

"I have a feeling they won't like it much," I said weakly. My mind was racing after Chloe's kiss and my knees were wobbly.

Chloe giggled and crawled forward so she was over me on her hands and knees. "Screw 'em," she said with a huge smile. She dipped her head down to kiss me hard. I fisted my hands in her hair and wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling her down on top of me. I don't know how long we were lying there making out, but we started hearing knocks on people's doors. Chloe leapt off of me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before scrambling up to her bed.

Sister Rosemary knocked and came inside. "Is everything all right in here?" she asked.

"Yep, it's all good," Chloe replied cheerfully. I couldn't speak. I was still in a daze from the passion Chloe and I had shared. In the back of mind, I registered the hickey on the nun's face; the one Chloe had mentioned earlier.

Sister Rosemary nodded. "Lights out for the night, girls." She backed out the door.

I heard a rustling above me and felt Chloe sit back on my bed. "Now, where were we?" she said in a sexy, flirty voice. She started to lean forward, but I stopped her.

"Chloe, I really like you, and you're a _great_ kisser, but I actually do need to sleep," I said with a yawn.

She smiled and planted a soft kiss on the top of my head. "Sweet dreams, Aubrey. I'll see you in the morning." She squeezed my hand before climbing the ladder back to her bed.

I softly touched my lips. They were still tingling where Chloe's soft pink ones had been just moments before. What did this mean for us? Were we a couple now? I sighed as I rolled over to sleep. It didn't come easy, but I somehow fell asleep after a few minutes. My dreams danced with images of Chloe and her mad skills. I knew I'd never want to wake up.

"Morning," Chloe's soft voice whispered, pulling me from my dream world. She was kneeling beside the bed, head resting on her hands, her ice blue eyes widened in an almost puppy-dog face. She kissed my forehead when she saw that I was awake.

As much as I loved the dreams, real life with this girl was so much better. "Hey, Chlo," I groaned as I stretched. "Have the nuns come by already?"

She grinned. "Sister Theresa just left. We've got a good hour before breakfast." She corned me on the mattress, crawling forward on her hands and knees as I scooted back on my butt. She kissed me, kissed me like she meant it.

I kissed her back for a few minutes before something came over me. Confusion, guilt, wondering were swirling through my head until I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her off. "Chloe what is this?" I pleaded. "What is this relationship we have?"

She sat back on her heels. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you my girlfriend or just a girl that I make out with or what?"

She bit her lip, deep in thought. "I think it's a bit too soon to say _girlfriend_," she said slowly. "but I think I would like to in the future." She leaned closer with a flirty smile. "Meet me by the lake after dinner."

"Why?"

She kissed me once. "Let's call it our first date," she murmured against my lips. Then she kissed me for real.

And this time, I didn't stop her. I pulled her head closer, holding her against my lips. After what seemed like seconds, an alarm went off on her cell phone.

She pulled away. "Five minutes till we have to be at breakfast," she pouted. We got dressed in silence. Before we left the cabin, she took both of my hands delicately in hers. "I'm so glad that I met you," she whispered. "I hope that we can make this work for a long time. I'll see you tonight at the lake." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before we went through the door to breakfast.

We had to sit a few tables away, as she was in a different activity group than I was. I ate my rock-hard pancakes in silence, ignoring the other girls' attempts at conversation. I found my gaze drifting to the girl with the fiery hair sitting at that other table. I forced myself to look away, but it always went back to her. We made eye contact a few times, but only for a fleeting moment.

I moved through the day in a daze, counting down the seconds until I could be at the lake with Chloe. I'd only just met her, but this crush was hitting me hard and dragging me down. At dinner, I could barely eat. My stomach was churning with nerves. What had Chloe planned for us? What should I wear? I finished early and approached Sister Rosemary. "Sister, may I go back to my cabin please?" I asked sweetly, putting on my best innocent little girl face.

The nun sighed. "I suppose so."

"Thank you, Sister." I hurried back to the cabin and found my nicest pair of shorts and a soft purple tank top. I took my hair out of its elastic, loving the soft waves the loose bun had formed. I dug out my makeup bag and subtly applied eyeliner and mascara. After examining myself in the mirror, I deemed myself ready. I slipped into sparkly flat strappy sandals and walked down to the dock.

Chloe was sitting on the end, trailing her toes in the water. When she saw me coming, she jumped up and hurried over. "Come on, I found a secret spot over here. No one knows it's there." She took my hand and pulled me behind her. It was hidden in the undergrowth, far past the camp boundaries. She sat me down on the ground beside her and twined her fingers with mine.

I rested my head on her shoulder as we looked out at the sunset on the water. "It's beautiful," I breathed.

Chloe kissed and nibbled at my ear. "You're beautiful," she flirted, murmuring against the side of my head.

I giggled, tilting my head up and catching her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. "You are perfect," I told her as I pulled away slightly, holding her head in my hand. I stroked her long red hair. "Absolutely perfect."

She blushed almost as red as her hair as she giggled and pushed me away. "You're one to talk," she protested. "I mean, you're that tan blonde hair blue eyes smart girl that everyone wants. I'm sure all the guys in your town are quite disappointed." She winked.

I glanced down at my legs. Even after just a week, I'd gotten tan at this camp. "I'm usually whiter than Eminem," I joked weakly. Chloe's compliments absolutely melted me. "I'm just tanning now from all the outdoor stuff they're making us do."

"Well, it works for me." She planted a kiss on my cheek, gently trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone. My breath caught as she started to pull at my tank top.

I put a hand on hers, stopping her. "Not here," I panted. "Not now." She sat up, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready. I don't think we're old enough and we haven't known each other that long."

She shook her head. "That's – I-" she stammered, more to herself than to me. "I feel the same way, I swear. I don't know what came over me." She blew air out of her nose. "Aubrey, you make it impossible for me to think."

I put my arm around her and held her close to my chest. "Then don't think. Just sit here with me and get lost in the moment."

And we did. Until my alarm beeped at 11:30 we sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, lost in the moment. I turned off the noise. "We'd better get back before they do checks," I sighed, pulling Chloe up by her hand. I held both of her hands in mine. "Tonight was… amazing."

She smiled and kissed me. "I love spending time with you," she said as we pushed through the forest to get to our cabin.

"It's the best part of my day," I agreed.

She feigned shock. "What, you mean sitting and talking with your girlfriend is better than a bunch of nuns telling you you're going to hell for your girlfriend? I don't believe that!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

I stopped in my tracks. "So we're girlfriends now?" I asked softly.

She smiled and took my hands. "If you're ready to call it that, then yes."

I kissed her on the forehead. "I'm proud to say you're my first girlfriend. Come on, they'll be checking our cabin in ten." We broke into a run, but she never let go of my hand. We burst into the door two minutes before midnight. I leapt into my bed and threw the covers over my body. Chloe kissed me once quickly before scrambling up to her own mattress.

I slept like a baby that night. It was my first really good day at Holy Mother's. And I was sure it wouldn't be the last.


	3. Chapter 2 - Chloe

**Chapter 2 – Chloe **

It was the last day, and parents were coming to pick us up in a matter of hours. Most of the girls were celebrating while we ate breakfast, but Aubrey and I sat in solemn silence. I wasn't hungry; I picked at my food, never really eating it. Aubrey wasn't much better. We had the day off of activities, as the nuns believed we'd been "healed," so Aubrey and I went down to our spot at the lake like we had every night since that first time.

She was the first to speak. "I don't want to go home." She sounded numb and emotionless.

I squeezed her hand comfortingly. She'd told me about her dad, and it made my heart hurt to think that anyone could be that way. I pressed a scrap of paper into her hand. "It's my number," I told her. "Text me when you can. I'll always be there for you, I promise." I held her close and kissed the top of her blonde head.

She smiled weakly and tilted her head up so she could kiss me. I sighed and leaned back against a tree. "I wish I could just stay here forever," I groaned.

Aubrey scooted back to sit beside me. "I have a feeling we'll see each other again," she assured me. "What we have is too great to let go after a month."

I grinned and hugged her. "Wanna know a secret?" I leaned close and whispered in her ear. "You're my first real girlfriend." I reverted back to my original position and spoke at a normal volume. "I mean, I've kissed girls before, and once I dated this girl for like a week, but I didn't really like any of them. With you… it's different." I trailed off, not wanting to creep her out.

She ran her hands through my hair. "I've never even kissed anyone before you. No one ever really likes me back home. I'm the freak obsessed with being the best."

"That's not your fault. It's your dad."

She bit her lip and stood up. "We'd better get back. It's almost noon." She helped me up, and we walked back together. We sat side by side on a bench, not saying a word. A black Mercedes pulled up, and Aubrey stood up. "That's my dad's driver," she sighed.

"Your dad has a driver?"

She ducked her head. "He's Robert Posen, CEO of Posen Industries, of course he has a driver. God forbid he ever do anything for himself."

I pulled her close. My girlfriend, my summer fling, and I loved her. I never wanted to let her go. I didn't want her to go back to a father like that. "Text me as soon as you can, okay?" I murmured.

I felt her nod against my shoulder. When she pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. She tore herself out of my arms and picked up her duffel bag. She waved over her shoulder as tears poured freely down her cheeks. I bit my lip to stop my own tears as I waved back. One of us had to be strong here. The car pulled away, and my Aubrey was gone. Who knew if I'd ever see her again?

I collapsed on the bench, sobbing quietly into my hands. I heard a horn honk and looked up to see my mom's truck. I got into the back, ignoring all her questions. I stared at my phone, waiting for it to ring. It didn't. Not the whole way home.

When we finally got home, I retreated to my room and locked the door. I turned up the radio really loudly so no one could hear me sobbing into my knees. I almost didn't hear my phone chime beside me. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard it. It was an unfamiliar number.

_Chloe, it's me. I really miss you. Xoxo_

_-A_

I smiled through my tears and saved her as a contact. On an impulse, I added a little heart to the end of her name.

_Aubrey! I'm so glad you texted me. I miss you a ton. Where do you live? We might be able to get together._

Her reply was almost instantaneous. _I live in New York… I'm still in the car right now. It's a long drive._

_Oh. I live in Atlanta. I guess that won't be happening. ):_

She and I talked well into the night, just as we had during camp. I wanted so badly to kiss her, to feel her hands on my body, to hold her close and never let her go. But she was 500 miles away.

At about 2 am, my mom called down for me to "go the fuck to sleep." I sighed.

_I've gotta go, babe. My mom's turning to Godzilla. I really miss you. Xxx_

She replied one more time before I went to sleep. _I miss you too. Sweet dreams. _

I turned my phone off and flicked the light switch. In the darkness, I thought about Aubrey. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her voice; everything about her was just… perfect. I swore to myself I'd find her again. I wouldn't let her go.

"Chloe put that damn phone away," my mother scolded. "Come talk to your family."

I couldn't. I was talking to Aubrey. I ignored her.

She snatched the phone away before I could stop her. She started scrolling through my messages, becoming visibly more horrified by the second. "You were texting a _girl_?" she hissed. "I thought that camp fixed you!"

I reached for the phone, but she pulled it away. "We're just friends, Mom," I lied.

She narrowed her eyes. "There's a heart at the end of her name."

I gulped. In hindsight, maybe that heart wasn't my best idea.

She put my phone in her purse. "You're not getting it back for two months, and I'm deleting that girl's phone number and your conversations."

I cursed myself for not having memorized Aubrey's number. I never even got to say goodbye. I forced myself not to cry as my mother cut off my only contact from the first girl I'd ever loved. _I'll find her_, I promised myself. _No matter what, I'll find her._


	4. Chapter 3 - Aubrey

**Chapter 3 –Aubrey **

I sat down on one of the beds, stowing my suitcase underneath to be unpacked later. My roommate hadn't arrived yet. Chloe Beale was her name. Why did that sound familiar? The thought that I knew her somehow already had been bugging me since I got the letter. Maybe I would recognize her when she arrived.

Someone squealed behind me, and suddenly there were arms around me. I tensed as I turned, pushing the girl off of me. "Are you Chloe? I'm Aubrey," I introduced myself briskly, offering my hand.

She didn't take it. She just giggled. "I've never had a roommate before!" she shrieked. "Well, except those years at camp, but that doesn't really count, considering I dated one of them. Anyway, I'm Chloe! I'm so excited to meet you; I think we're gonna be great friends!" She grinned, panting from talking so fast.

I nodded slowly, taking in the whirlwind of energy that was my new roommate. "Do you, um, want to go to the activities fair?" I asked cautiously.

She sprung from the bed in excitement and clapped her hands. "This is so exciting!" she squealed. "I'm in college!"

I took her in, appreciating her body. She was wearing a blue plaid top and white booty shorts that complemented her fiery red hair perfectly. The girl was hot. "I should tell you something before we go," I began. "I'm kind of… into girls." I didn't want to keep it from her and find out three months in that she was a homophobe. If she was going to hate me and switch rooms, better she do it now.

Her eyes widened. "That is _so_ weird," she gasped. I was confused and hurt, but then she continued. "I am too! Well, I like both, but those cute femme girls get me every time." She winked and looped her arm through mine. "Come on, let's go!"

We walked through the lanes together, but nothing really seemed interesting. Then Chloe pointed something out to me. "Damn, check out those girls!" she whispered appreciatively, gesturing to a group of attractive women standing together at a booth.

I tilted my head. "Barden Bellas? I've heard of them!" I enthused. "Let's go talk to them!" I pulled her over to the girls.

One of the older ones, the leader I assumed, stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Michelle, the captain," she introduced herself.

"I'm Aubrey, and this is Chloe."

"Are the two of you interested in auditioning? We have openings." She smiled and handed us fliers.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. I _love_ to sing."

Michelle smiled. "I look forward to seeing both of your auditions! Thanks for stopping by."

I took that as a dismissal, and Chloe and I left. Nothing else really sparked our interest, so we just went back to our room. I looked over the flier. "It says the audition song is _Just the Way You Are_," I commented.

Chloe clapped her hands. "I love that song!" She began humming the tune under her breath as I kept reading.

The Bellas looked like a dream come true. I had to get in. I couldn't _not_ get in, right?

The two of us began unpacking. Now that I'd seen her, Chloe seemed even more familiar. But nothing clicked. It was nagging me for weeks until she said something that finally awakened the memory.

Chloe was lying on the floor, flipping through a magazine while I typed an essay. "So, you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked casually.

I tensed, sighed, and saved my work before turning around in my swivel chair and lying beside her. "Just one," I admitted. "It was only for like a month at camp when I was fifteen. I don't even remember her name."

Chloe looked up from her magazine. "I had a girlfriend at camp for a month when I was fifteen. I've spent four years looking for her. I think I still like her."

I bit my lip. "What was her name?"

Her answer was so quiet I could barely hear it. "Aubrey."

And then it all came flooding back. The nights by the lake, kissing on the bottom bunk, sneaking off to cuddle in the forest somewhere, the late nights up talking and kissing. "Chloe?" I breathed. I threw my arms around her. "I knew I knew you." Then the rest of what she said registered in my brain. I pulled back slowly. "You still like me? After all these years?"

She averted her gaze, looking miserable. She didn't say anything.

I cracked a little smile. "Do you think it's fate? I mean, we dated three years ago and lived halfway across the country from each other, yet here we both are at Barden. Not just at the same college, no roommates no less. It can't be a coincidence."

"Do you still like me too?" she breathed.

I hesitated. "I-I don't know," I admitted. "I mean, I forced myself to move on after you stopped texting me. I made myself forget you. I do really like you still, I can feel it, but I've just spent so much time pushing it away that it'll take a while to resurface."

She nodded silently. "I only stopped texting you because of my mom, you know. She found out about us and she deleted your number and all our conversations and I didn't memorize it. She wouldn't even let me tell you I couldn't text you anymore."

"I tried to text you, to call you," I said, tears coming to my eyes at the memory of the desperation I'd felt. I'd thought Chloe had cut me out of her life, didn't want me anymore. "When you didn't answer, I thought you didn't want me anymore. I thought you'd abandoned me."

She began to sob. "She blocked your number so we wouldn't be able to contact each other. It killed me to think what you were feeling. I haven't spoken to my mother since I left. I'm still mad at her for making me lose you. I thought I'd never see you again." She threw herself into my arms, and I let her. "I guess the universe really wanted us together." She could barely speak through her tears now.

I just held her close and comforted her. "Chloe, will you have dinner with me on Friday? A proper date, at a nice restaurant."

She looked up into my eyes. "Of course I will!"

I kissed her forehead. "I feel like I'm fifteen again," I whispered into her hair. "Sitting on my bed and hiding from the nuns. Do you remember that?"

She giggled. "Didn't one of them have a hickey?"

"Sister Rosemary," I laughed. "I remember her!"

I held her close. "I've missed you. My arms always felt empty after I went back home," I confessed. "You were missing from them."

She snuggled closer in my arms. I could feel her heart beating against my body. "We'll never have that feeling again," she sighed contentedly. "We won't have to miss each other anymore."

"I just wish we hadn't lost those three years," I murmured.

She reached up and put her arm around my neck. "We'll make up for it now," she promised.

I sat across the table from Chloe, trying to think of something to say. I couldn't concentrate – not when she was wearing that dress. It was dark green silk, with a neckline that plunged down between her breasts to show them nestled snugly against each other. It was like she _wanted_ me to stare at them. And maybe she did. Chloe was always the exhibitionist.

She followed my gaze with a laugh. "My eyes are up here," she teased.

I felt the color flooding to my cheeks as I turned away. "Sorry," I muttered through my embarrassment. "I just, and that dress and-"

She interrupted me with a hearty laugh. "I did that on purpose, Bree! I think they're my best feature."

I couldn't argue, although her eyes were even more beautiful than her breasts. Tonight, I couldn't focus on anything else.

We ordered dessert, but when Chloe moved so her chest was on the table I couldn't take it anymore. "Look," I whispered. "You know I don't usually put out on the first date, but since we've pretty much been dating for three years, what do you say we get our cheesecake to go and get out of here?"

She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I support that 110 percent."

I threw the to-go box in the back of the car and drove back to the dorm room at ten above the limit. We locked the door, Chloe slamming me against it and kissing me hard. She wanted it bad, I could tell. I was already soaked through. She pulled my dress over my head and unfastened my bra, throwing it to the side before doing the same to herself. I stepped out of my soiled panties as she whipped off her lacy black thong. She pushed me to the ground, hungrily taking my breast in her mouth. I moaned loudly as she swirled her tongue around the nipple, biting it gently.

She moved her hands down my body until she reached my pussy, softly moving her fingers around the slick folds. She bent her head and began slowly moving her tongue around, eliciting moans of pleasure from me. She pushed her tongue into my entrance. I practically screamed as the pain turned to pleasure. She inserted one, then two fingers into me. I gripped the carpet tightly with my fingernails as she moved them in and out. "God, Bree, you're so tight," I heard her whisper.

I was unapologetic as I came loudly, bucking my hips against her face. When I was finished, she leaned forward and gently slid her fingers into my mouth so I could taste myself. Then she bent down on her hands and knees so I could give her the same.

I'd never done this before, but I somehow knew what to do. I flicked my tongue around her, searching for her clit. When I found it, I sucked it hard, making her moan with pleasure. I stuck two fingers into her warm entrance, pumping them in and out as fast as I could. I added a third, putting her ever closer to the edge. I found the sweet spot, hitting it again and again, not slowing as she hit her orgasm. I licked her clean, flipping her over and kissing her so she could taste her essence. We fell asleep naked on the floor together, entangled in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 4 - Chloe

**Chapter 4 – Chloe **

When I woke up, Aubrey was already up and digging through our shared closet. She was in her underclothes. I smirked and stood up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and planting a little kiss on her collarbone. "Last night was amazing," I murmured against her neck.

She turned around with a smile and kissed me, her hands on my waist. She pulled back from my lips, keeping our faces close. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since we were fifteen," she admitted. "You're my first everything. First girlfriend, first kiss, first breakup, and now the first _time_."

I backed up a step. "That was _not_ a breakup," I protested. "My mom just messed us up, that's all. We never actually broke up."

She took my hand. "Then I guess I can say it now. I love you, Chloe."

I froze. "Y-you what?" I stammered, shrugging her hand away. It was then that I realized I was naked and exposed. I dressed hurriedly.

Worry appeared in her eyes. "What's wrong? Should I not have said that?"

To be honest, I didn't know why that word scared me. I'd said and heard it from plenty of girls and guys, even said it back, and it didn't affect me. Why was it doing this to me now? "I have to go." I grabbed my bag and went out, shutting the door quickly behind me. I broke into a run to the woods just off campus. I threw my bag down and collapsed against a rock.

"What's wrong with me?" I said aloud. I always thought better when I talked out loud. "I love her, I know I do. Plenty of people have told me they loved me and it didn't even do anything. So why is this happening to me now?" Then it dawned on me. "It's because Aubrey actually means it," I whispered. "No one else has meant it before but this time… this time it's real. And that scares me. Because if I'm in a loving committed relationship it means I can't flirt anymore. It means I can't like anyone else. But with her… I think that's okay. I think I can do that for her. Because I love her. And she loves me." I took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm ready to let her know. I love her."

I picked up my bag, ready to go back to my dorm room. But when I checked my phone, the clock told me I'd been sitting there for an hour. I was already ten minutes late to class. I swore under my breath as I sprinted to my building. I wouldn't see Aubrey again until dinner; none of our breaks between classes overlapped. I texted her.

_Meet me Mickey's 6. We need 2 talk._

_Yeah we do. What was up with you this morning?_

_We'll talk l8r. I want 2 c u. I'm sry btw._

_*sigh* fine. I'll see you at six._

_Thx. C u!_

_Bye, hon. xoxo_

I survived through the day solely by planning what I was going to say and thinking about how much I loved Aubrey. At six o'clock, I was waiting at our favorite booth in Mickey's Diner. She came in right on time and sat down across from me. "You okay, hon?" she asked before I could say anything.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better right now. I'm sorry I freaked out before, I just… I was scared." I took her hand on top of the table. "And at first I didn't know why – I mean, lots of people have told me they loved me before and it was totally whatever, but I just couldn't figure out why it scared me so much when you said it."

"Well did you figure it out?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "It's because none of the others meant it. You were actually serious about it, and that's kind of when I realized that I love you too. And I guess that scares me a little. I've never been in a serious relationship before; I'm used to summer flings and one-date things. I guess you opened my eyes to the fact that I'm grown up now and I might need to start looking to settle down."

She squeezed my hand with a smile. "Chlo, you're only eighteen. You don't need to settle down just yet. Trust me, that's _way_ in the future. You and I, we can still have fun. We can go partying and drinking and all that stuff people do in college. We're not an old married couple yet, sweetheart."

"I love you," I blurted.

Her eyes watered as she whispered, "I love you too."

It was our first Bellas rehearsal. There was a sophomore, Alice, whose only goal in life seemed to be to terrorize the freshmen. She would "accidentally" knock me over during the dance, elbow Aubrey in the gut, and trip us both on the way out the door.

"I don't even know how she got in," Aubrey whispered to me during a short break. "She's not even a good singer and she's ugly as all hell."

I sighed. "Sometimes it's not what you know, it's who you know. She probably had something on Michelle."

"Just as long as she never gets any _actual_ power," she muttered under her breath.

Michelle taught us the songs, handing out sheet music. It was a set of three songs from the fifties I'd never heard of. The dance wasn't hard, the songs were easy, and most of the girls – with the exception of Alice – seemed to ignore us. It was extremely dull.

On our way out, Alice let the door go too soon, slamming in in our faces. Aubrey huffed as she pushed it open. "What is up with her?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she has daddy issues." I realized too late what I'd said.

Aubrey couldn't hold in her whimper. She sniffed, her eyes watering. "Yeah," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

I hugged her. "Baby, I'm sorry," I soothed. "I didn't even know what I was saying. I'm so, so sorry."

She hesitated for a moment, but she hugged me back. "It's okay. I'm just… I'm really sensitive about my dad sometimes."

I held her close. "I know, babe, I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just go home, kay?"

She nodded and we walked back to our dorm room hand in hand.

The rest of the year went by in a blur – the Bellas lost at the semi-finals and the season ended, spring break came and passed, and the Trebles won the ICCA's for the second year in a row, much to Michelle's dismay. Then graduation came and we bid the senior Bellas a tearful goodbye. Well, the others did anyway. Aubrey and I had barely known any of them. And the two of us… well, we prepared for a summer vacation away from each other. We were both still living with our families, and after the stunt we'd pulled after camp, there was no way we'd be able to see each other. Now _that_ was a tearful goodbye.

"I don't want to leave you," Aubrey sobbed as we stood beside her car. "I don't want to say goodbye."

I took both of her hands in mine, holding back my own tears. "Don't think of it as goodbye. Think of it as… see you later."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'll see you later, Chloe." She kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds before she broke away and got into her car. I could see just a glimpse of her tears before she shut the door and drove off back to New York.

"See you later," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

I drove myself home in my old Chevy convertible; it was only about an hour away. I didn't say anything to my mom when I got in, going straight up to my bedroom and locking the door. It was only then that I allowed myself to cry. I broke down on my bed, sobbing loudly into my pillow and clutching my knees tightly.

My mom knocked, but I ignored her. I heard her trying to turn the knob to no avail. "Dinner's ready," she sighed. "Please come out."

I would have laughed at her unintentional pun, but I couldn't even bring myself to smile. I didn't move. I'd grab something from the pantry when she was asleep. I sure as hell wasn't eating dinner with the woman; besides, I wasn't hungry. Not for food, anyway. I was hungry for Aubrey's touch. For her lips, for her voice, for her company. I couldn't take it anymore. I called her.

"Chloe!" she practically yelled.

"Hey babe," I whispered. "Sorry I'm so quiet; I'm home and my mom is downstairs. She still hasn't come to terms with this whole thing."

"Ooh, was it awkward when you got home?"

I sighed. "I just went straight to my room. She's trying to get me to eat dinner with her." I didn't tell my girlfriend about the crying.

"Well you can always text me. I might not be able to talk as much when I get home though."

"You're not home yet? It's been like four hours."

She laughed bitterly. "Chloe, it's a sixteen hour drive from Atlanta to Albany. Yeah, I'm still on the road."

"Damn. Poor baby, I'll keep you company."

My mother knocked loudly. "Chloe, come on, it's dinner time," she shouted angrily.

I said nothing to her.

"Is that your mom?" Aubrey asked. "She's loud."

I sighed. "Yeah, it's her."

"Who are you talking to?" my mother demanded. "Are you on the phone?"

I ignored her. "So how's the road?" I asked Aubrey.

She snorted. "Long and boring. How's your mom?"

"Annoying as hell." I rolled my eyes. "Tell your dad I said hi when you get home." We both laughed at that. Of all the people I wanted to say hi to, Aubrey's dad was the last person on the list.

"Yeah, tell your mom she's a lovely woman."

I almost fell off my bed in laughter.

"Chloe get off the phone and come eat dinner right now!" my mother practically screamed.

I was determined to keep up my silent treatment. I heard my mother sigh and go downstairs. "Hey, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get outta here. Call you back in a few."

"Okay. Love you, babe."

I smiled. "Love you too."

I grabbed my purse from my desk and put my phone in it. Then I hurried downstairs to the garage off the kitchen.

"Chloe! Where are you going? Who were you talking to?" my mother shrieked angrily.

I didn't say anything, though I will admit to flipping her off over my shoulder before I shut the door to the garage. I got into my car and left, no particular destination in mind. I ended up at the same lake Aubrey and I went to at camp. Of course, I was on the side open to the public, but was only a ten minute hike to our spot. I sat down on the ground with my knees up and called Aubrey back. "Sorry about that," I said when she answered.

"It's fine. Where are you now?"

I laughed. "You're not going to believe this. I'm at our spot on the lake."

She did a little squealy-thing. "Seriously? Ah, I remember that place! Does it look the same?"

I looked around. "It's a bit more overgrown, but our assprints are still here," I giggled.

"Is the water still beautiful?"

I smiled. "It's sunset right now. It looks just as gorgeous as it did four years ago."

She sniffed. "Chloe, this summer is going to suck."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Wish you were here."

"I wish I was too."

We chatted for a few hours. My mom called me eleven times and texted me three times in that period. It was about midnight when Aubrey finally had to go check in at a hotel and rest. "I love you, baby," she said as she parked. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting. Have a good night, sweetheart."

"Night."

"Night." I hung up my phone and curled up on the ground. I slept there for the rest of the night, dreading facing my mother's wrath when I returned. Or maybe I didn't go back home. I still had all my boxes and suitcases in my car since I sucked at unpacking. I had plenty of friends in the area with their own apartments. I fell asleep thinking about who I could stay with. Things were looking up for the first time since I left Barden.

The next morning around nine, I called my friend Julie who lived about ten miles from my mother's house. "Hey, Jules," I said when she answered. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know, been keeping busy. Moving back into my house. You?"

I sighed. "Remember how I'm not talking to my mom anymore?"

I could hear the smirk in her voice. "You need somewhere to stay, don't you?"

"Bingo. You have a spare room?"

"Yeah, I'd be glad to have you. When are you thinking of moving in?"

"Well, um, I kind of stormed out and slept on the beach last night so maybe possibly today? Otherwise I could get a hotel for tonight."

She paused. "Yeah, you can come this afternoon. I don't have much left to unpack; I'll call you when I'm ready for you."

"Thanks so much, Jules! I'll see you later," I said as I hung up.

"Bye!"

I drove myself over to the diner for breakfast. It was then that I realized I hadn't showered after sleeping on the dirty ground. I ate quickly and occupied myself by texting Aubrey from a dark corner of a coffee shop until Julie called.

"Hey, I'm all unpacked, you can come over now if you want," she told me.

"Great! I'll be over in ten." I got in my car and went over to Julie's, eager to shower and see my old friend. As soon as I got there, she directed me straight to the bathroom when I asked. I took a long shower, washing my hair twice and drying it fully. "Thanks so much," I said when I came out. "Now, which room's mine?"

"Upstairs, go all the way down and it's on the right," she said, pointing.

"Okay, wanna help me unload my car? All my stuff's in there."

We spent the rest of the day unpacking my things. By eleven, we were on the couch, exhausted. "You never did tell me why you and your mom were fighting," she commented.

I tensed. I'd never told Julie about having a girlfriend or even liking girls. She was pretty religious; I wasn't sure how she'd react. "Did you hear Michael got a new boyfriend?" I asked just to test her.

"Yeah, they're really great together. Don't try to change the subject, come on!"

"Okay, so when I was fifteen my mom sent me to this camp and I met a girl there and we kind of… got involved and she found out and cut me off from talking to her but then when I got to Barden that same girl ended up being my roommate and we're together again but now she's still talking about her like she's some sort of parasite."

She nodded slowly, taking it in. "So she's a homophobe." It wasn't a question.

"Yep. She hates Aubrey. So I haven't spoken to her since I left, and it was getting pretty awkward."

"But what about all those boyfriends you had?"

I shrugged. "I like both. But Aubrey's my main girl," I said dreamily.

"So how come you're not living with her?"

I squirmed. "Her parents threatened to disown her if she ever 'went back' to being gay. They thought she'd been healed at that camp. She's still living with them; she can't afford her own place yet."

"Well why don't we go pick her up? She can share your room. Just… don't get too frisky. That would make things pretty weird."

"She lives in New York."

Julie pursed her lips. "Why don't I just meet her when the year starts then," she decided. "That's probably more convenient for all of us."

I nodded. "Yeah, probably." I stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna turn in for the night. Thanks a million for letting me live here."

"Tell Aubrey I say hi next time you talk to her," Julie said without turning around.

I smiled at the thought of talking to Aubrey again. "I will." I went upstairs and turned out the light as I lay down on the bed. "Just 83 more days until I get to see her again," I whispered to myself. "That's less than three months away." I repeated that over and over again until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5 - Aubrey

**Chapter 5 – Aubrey **

"So, Aubrey, why haven't we met this young man you're seeing yet?"

I choked on my stuffed artichoke and beans. "What?" I managed. "I don't have a boyfriend."

My father sighed. It was just the two of us now; my mother was working toward her second PhD and was studying abroad in Beijing for two years while my father had stayed behind at his job. He got out his iPad. Scrolling, he read aloud from my Facebook profile. "Aubrey Posen is in a relationship. From six months ago, 'date night!' with three hearts. 'Baby, I love you tons and I can't wait to see you tonight.' 'Spring break always sucks because I can't be with my babydoll.' 'Darling, I can't believe we've been together four years. I love you to bits and I'm gonna miss you tons this summer.'" He looked at me over his glasses, eyebrows raised.

I bit my lip and stared down at my plate. "I didn't know you were on Facebook," I said softly.

"You've been with him for four years and we haven't met him yet?"

I sighed. "No, he's just really nervous to meet you."

"Well, invite him for dinner next Saturday."

I shook my head. "He lives in Atlanta."

He frowned. "How did you meet this young man?"

I bit my lip again. "Remember that camp you sent me to when I was fifteen? I made a friend there and I kind of started dating her brother," I lied. "And he's an acting major at Barden, too, so I see him there."

My father sighed. "You know we'll have to meet him eventually."

"Not necessarily. I, uh, I broke up with him last week." I stood up. "I'm finished. May I be excused?"

He waved his hand with a sigh. "Go. I'm going to a meeting." He went into the garage. A minute later, I saw his car pull out and go in the direction of his office building.

I put the plates in the dishwasher and went up to my bedroom. I sat on my bed beside my phone, considering calling Chloe. _No, she'll be busy unpacking_, I told myself. She'd told me about her new roommate. I'd been a bit jealous at first, but when she told me Julie had a serious boyfriend, I relaxed. I sighed. My laptop chimed; it was a new email from the Bellas. I clicked on the message.

_Hey, Aca-girls! It's Megan, your new captain for the 2009-2010 season! I know it's gonna be an aca-awesome year at Barden. I'm so excited to be your captain and I look forward to an excellent season. See you in the fall!_

_-Megan_

_P.S. No auditions will be held this year; we already have enough girls. Cheers!_

I sighed. Megan was the most ruthless of last year's juniors, and now she was our captain. I pushed the thought away, took a deep breath, and went onto Facebook and deleted all my statuses about being in a relationship. I even changed my status to single. Then I closed the tab and fell back on my bed. My phone rang. "Hey, Chloe," I muttered.

"You're single?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

I sighed. "I'm not breaking up with you, I swear. My dad's seen all the statuses and stuff and now he wants to meet my boyfriend. I told him I dumped the guy last week so he would stop asking questions. I'm sorry, I panicked. I still love you, baby."

She didn't say anything for a while. "I seriously hate our parents, Bree. I wish we could just have a normal, out-in-the-open relationship." She sighed heavily.

"Well, there's just 83 days left of summer," I said weakly. "Then we'll be together again."

She laughed. "I've been counting down too. I can't wait."

"Did you get the email about the new Bellas captain?"

She gasped. "No, let me pull it up!" I heard clicking in the background, then a groan. "Megan? Of all people, they picked Megan!"

"Well, there were only two juniors."

"True," she sighed. Then she snorted. "Enough girls, no shit. We have like twenty."

"Seventeen," I corrected her with a giggle. "Three of them graduated, remember?"

I could almost hear her eyeroll. Someone shouted in the background, and she sighed. "I gotta go. Julie has to get up early tomorrow and go to work and she says she doesn't want to listen to us 'canoodling' all night," she snickered. "Oh, she says hi by the way."

I laughed out loud. "All right, sweet dreams, darling."

"Night, babe." Chloe hung up.

I put my phone on the charger and changed into my sweatpants. I fell asleep with thoughts of Chloe dancing in my head.

When I woke up, I had a text from Chloe. _Morning, babe, hav a gr8 day. 3 u!_

I smiled. Chloe's morning texts always made me happy. _Hope your day is wonderful, sweetheart. I love you too! _

I put the phone down and sighed. Chloe would no doubt be going out with her friends and having a great day while I… well, I didn't have friends. Chloe was my only one and she was a thousand miles away. I sat down on my bed and logged onto Skype. Chloe was online on mobile, it said. I hit call.

"Aubrey?" she said as her beautiful face came into focus. "How's home?"

I rolled my eyes as an answer. "How's Julie?"

She smiled. "She's right here, actually. You want to meet her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sounds great!"

She turned the camera so it faced another girl. Julie wasn't as pretty as Chloe; then no one was. Her brown hair was cut short, and her tan was uneven. But she seemed nice enough. "It's great you meet you, Aubrey!" she said with a grin. "Chloe talks about you a lot." She winked as Chloe shoved her indignantly.

I giggled. "Well I think about her a lot too."

Chloe came up beside her roommate. "What are your plans for today, babe?"

I shrugged. "I'm probably gonna work a bit on my music, read, some, the usual."

Julie frowned. "No plans with your friends?" she asked. I could see Chloe wince when she said it.

I bit my lip and stared into my lap. "I, um, I don't have friends," I whispered. "Just Chloe."

"Oh," Julie muttered.

I cleared my throat. "I'd better go. Lots of work to do and all. Love you, Chlo."

She put on a false smile. "I love you too."

I signed off with a sigh. A minute later, my phone chimed. _So sry bout Julie. She didn't kno it would affect u like tht. I luv u 2 bits, u kno tht. 3_

_I know, I just get lonely sometimes, that's all. Wish you were here!_

_I wish I was 2. Jst 82 more days til fall :D_

_I'll be counting the days. Gotta go, my dad's coming. Love you!_

_Luv u 2 3_

I put the phone down and opened my bedroom door to see my father there. I cleared my throat. "Good morning."

"I'm going to work. Don't leave the house, don't have anyone over," he instructed curtly. "You focus on your work so you can get that 100 next year, got it?"

"But, Dad, a 97 is still-"

"Enough!" he bellowed. "I'll have nothing but the best in my family. Anything less is a disgrace to the Posen name. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," I muttered.

He slammed my door and I heard his car drive away moments later. I fell onto my floor in tears. Then I felt the bile rising in my throat. I grabbed for my metal waste basket, making it just in time. I sighed and wiped my mouth with a small hand towel. I'd been doing it since I left that camp. Being with Chloe and having a bit to be carefree made me realize just how much pressure my father put on me to be perfect. Ever since then I'd been one of those girls who vomited under pressure, under stress, and just whenever I was upset. I went into the bathroom connected to my room and got a glass of water. I sipped at it slowly, looking at my face in the mirror.

My skin was ghostly pale but my cheeks were pink. My eyes were red from crying. I blew air through my nose as I attempted to fix myself. I failed. I still looked like a piece of shit, although now I looked like a piece of shit who didn't know the first thing about makeup. I shook my head and went back into my room to begin a long day alone studying law.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was 5:30 and my father would be home in an hour. "Shit," I said under my breath as I ran downstairs to make dinner. I was just putting the food out when my father walked in the door.

"What is it tonight?" he asked briskly.

"Coconut broccoli stir fry with a side of glazed pears and raspberry parfait for dessert. And we have Massican Annia, Chateau Musar, Pouilly-Fuisse, Sauvignon Blanc, and Zinfandel to drink," I added, listing the wines I had seen in the kitchen.

My father sat down without a word and I put the food onto his plate. "Sauvignon Blanc," he ordered curtly.

I nodded and went to get the bottle. I left it on the table after I poured it in case he wanted more. Only then did I take some food for myself and get a glass of sparkling water. We ate in silence. I didn't eat too much; just a few bites here and there. After dessert, my father went straight to his office, leaving me to clean up as usual. I sighed and began loading the dishes into the dishwasher. I put the cork back in the wine bottle and stowed it in the wine cellar. I brought up a bottle of Beychevelle to replace it. My father always wanted five bottles in the kitchen, but one was to be switched out each night so that he never drank the same wine twice in a month.

I finished cleaning up dinner and went up to my bedroom. I read silently in my bed for an hour or so before I heard my laptop chime. Chloe was calling me on Skype. I crept into the hallway to make sure my father was asleep before picking up my computer and walking to the pond down the street. I sat on a bench and called her back when I arrived. "Hey, Chlo," I said with a smile.

She grinned. "Hey, babe." Then she frowned and tilted her head. "Where are you?"

I bit my lip. "The pond by my house."

"Why?"

"Well I didn't want my father hearing us," I explained tentatively.

She sighed. She looked disappointed. "Can't you just tell him?"

"Chloe, we've talked about this. He'll freak. He'll probably disown me. Cut off my trust fund, pull me out of Barden."

"Bree, he can't control you anymore. You're a _grown woman_. Take charge of your own life!" she exclaimed.

"I can't! He's paying for everything I do. I won't be able to go to school, or do the Bellas, or see you pretty much ever again without his money."

She rolled her eyes. "You need you roll up your designer sleeves and work for once in your life. It'd do you good."

I made a sound of shock and indignation. "Is that what you think I am? Some priss who thinks she's above working? I thought you knew I'm more than that!"

"I did. But I now I see I might have been wrong. You're just Daddy's little girl, living off Daddy's credit card and bending over backwards just to please Daddy."

"You don't know how he is!" I burst out, tears coming to my eyes. "You don't know the pressure of living every second in fear that you're not good enough. Every moment of my life is spent worrying that my dad won't want me unless I'm perfect and I'm the best."

"At least you have a father," she shot back with a heavy sob. "I've never even _met_ my father. I don't know his name, or where he lives, or what he looks like, and he doesn't know anything about me either. He doesn't even know I _exist_."

"Look, I don't know what you want from me right now!"

"I want you to not be so ashamed of me that you had to delete every trace of the fact that you were even in a relationship from your computer. I want you to be happy to be with me. But that's obviously too much to expect from you so I'll just forget that now," she snapped.

I could barely speak through my tears. "Is this how it's going to end for us?" I whispered. "Over a Skype call from across the country?"

"Guess so," she replied bitterly. "I'll talk to the RA in the fall and get myself a new roommate."

I was sobbing so hard my whole body was shaking. "Maybe this time my roommate will know the definition of _personal space_."

She signed off without another word, and that was that. I slowly stood up and carried my computer back to my bedroom. I wasn't angry. I wasn't sad. I didn't feel anything. I was numb. I put my computer on the desk and climbed into my bed. I felt like I was doing everything in slow motion, as though my brain wasn't really a part of my body. I felt empty inside. I must have fallen asleep, because I didn't remember after that.

The emotions didn't hit me until the next day. I woke up and checked my phone, like I always did. But today, there was no morning text from Chloe. Then it clicked in my mind. There would never be another morning text from Chloe. That's when the tears came. I locked myself in my bathroom and sobbed as loudly as I could, thankful I was home alone. I don't know how long I stayed that way, but it must have been at least twenty minutes. The clock told me four hours.

I sighed and wiped my eyes as I got dressed and put on makeup with shaking hands. I puked a few times during the process. During dinner, I held together as best I could, just glad my father wasn't a conversationalist. This went on for two weeks until I decided I had to do something. What Chloe and I had was better than anything, and I wasn't about to let it go after one fight.

As soon as my father left for the morning I pulled my large blue suitcase out from under my bed. My heart pounded with nerves and I vomited twice as I packed all my clothes and books. I put my laptop on top, along with my speakers and my favorite book. I placed my carefully constructed letter explaining where I'd gone and why on the dining room table. After a moment's hesitation, I added, _Dinner is in the freezer. Bake at 350 for ten minutes in the oven. Goodbye._ I baked a lasagna bianco and stuck it in the freezer wrapped in tinfoil. I took one last look around before I stowed my suitcase in the backseat of my car and drove off.

Without Chloe to talk to, I had only music to pass the time during the sixteen hour drive. I sang along to the songs on my iPod until my voice was hoarse, then I continued to lip sync. Just as I was pulling into the hotel parking lot, Bruno Mars' _Just the Way You Are_ came on. I stopped the car as a wave of feelings crashed over me. Chloe and I had called this our song, as it was the first one we ever sang together. I collapsed over the steering wheel in tears as the song played loudly on the speakers. When it was over, I shut off the car and sat there for a few minutes to collect myself before I went in.

I didn't sleep much that night. I was up crying and throwing up and thinking of Chloe. I read through every text message we'd ever exchanged three times over, and replayed our conversations in my head. I thought of her smile, her pale blue eyes, and her fiery red hair. "It's not over," I said aloud. "I won't let it end. Not like this. Not ever." I sang _Just the Way You Are_ quietly to myself as I fell asleep. _I will get her back_, I thought as I drifted off. _If it's the last thing I ever do._


	7. Chapter 6 - Chloe

**Chapter 6 – Chloe **

Julie was at work for the day, and I was home alone. As usual. I got dressed anyway, though. I always felt better and cleaner when I was dressed and my hair and makeup were done, even if I wasn't going anywhere. I turned on the TV and ripped open a bag of chips. And that's how I spent my day, eating junk food and watching _Teen Mom_. Around eight, I got a text from Julie saying she'd be spending the night with Mike, her boyfriend. Looks like I was alone for the night. I couldn't even talk to Aubrey anymore.

Just thinking about the tall blonde made tears spring to my eyes. I missed her like crazy. I never should have ended it. I way overreacted about her not telling her dad; she was right. He'd flip. I sighed. It was too late now; she'd never take me back. I fell asleep on the couch with the TV still on.

_Ding dong_. I was jolted from my sleep by the sound of the doorbell. I wrapped a blanket around me as I was only in my tank top and denim shorts and it was freezing; a rainstorm had started while I was asleep. I saw the clock on my way to the door. It was two in the morning. "Who the hell comes over at two a.m.?" I grumbled. "Especially in this weather." I opened the door to find the last person I would have expected standing on my doorstep in a downpour. "Aubrey?" I whispered.

Her makeup was running, though from tears or rain I couldn't tell. Her eyes were red. Her blonde curls were matted to her face and her clothes were soaked and clinging to her body. She didn't say anything for a moment. She just looked at me. "I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse.

I sighed and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind me. "No, I'm sorry. I never should have said those things."

"I ran off to come here after my dad left for work. I left him a note explaining everything. About you, about us, about how I don't care about anything or anyone but you," she said, crying.

"What did he say?"

She looked away. "Nothing yet. He hasn't even tried to contact me."

I took a step closer, feeling the rain make my hair heavy. I brushed her wet hair out of her face. "I'm here for you."

"Y-You'll take me back?" she stammered. Or maybe she was shivering. It was hard to tell out here.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck, dropping the blanket on the ground. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Then I kissed her. I'd always dreamed about being with Aubrey, kissing her in the rain, right there on the sidewalk for everyone to see. She put her hands on my waist, hooking them through the belt loops of my shorts. She moved her body against mine, and I moved one hand to the place where her back arched, holding her tightly against me. The kiss lasted several minutes until I could feel her start to shiver beneath my touch.

I broke away and put my arm around her, gently guiding her to the door. "Why don't you come inside?" I said softly. "It's freezing out here." I sat her down on the couch and turned the fireplace on. Then I made us both some hot chocolate and sat beside her. "So what made you come?"

Her face tightened. "Well, I was kind of a mess these past two weeks," she admitted. "Then I realized you were right. So I waited until he was gone, then I packed my stuff and left him a note. And you know what happened next." She smiled.

I took her hand. "I never would have been brave enough to do what you did. I thought about calling you, but I was so sure you wouldn't want me back after that fight. I should have called." I pulled her closer. "You don't know how lucky I am to have a girl with guts."

She laid herself across my lap with a smile. I played with her wet hair. Suddenly, she sat up. "Where am I going to live now?" she exclaimed. "My father certainly won't have me back after this." She looked at me with fear in her crystal blue eyes.

I smiled and took both her wrists in my hands. "It's okay, sweetheart. Julie suggested when I first move in that you live with us. In my room," I added with a wink. "She'll be glad to have you."

She sighed in relief. "You are literally the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I kissed her, smiling. "I love you."

Julie came in with an elated shriek the next afternoon around two. Aubrey and I had fallen asleep on the couch together and slept super late. She must have seen us. "You guys made up!" she squealed, running to wrap us both in a tight hug.

I could tell Aubrey wasn't enjoying having all the air squeezed out of her. Julie let us go, Aubrey gasping for breath. "Yeah, I came for her," she said, tugging at her collar. She looked into my eyes with a smile. "I wasn't about to let her go."

Julie gave us her credit card. "Go for dinner at The Blue Palm on me."

I took it, my eyes wide. "Julie, I couldn't. You've seen their prices."

She refused to take it back. "Go. I just got paid and you two deserve it."

Aubrey and I showered – separately – and got dressed in our nicest clothes. We took her car. Mine was a junker and definitely didn't belong at The Blue Palm. The waiter went to get our food. I held her hand on top of the table. "I went to the lake every day," I told her. "I always go there when I'm missing you totally unbearably and need to sit and think about you. Usually it's only on Sundays when we can't Skype, but after that fight… well I could barely keep away from the place."

She blushed. "I sat in the bathroom when I missed you," she muttered.

I laughed out loud.

"What?" she said indignantly. "It's not like I could drive sixteen hours to our lake; I had to think of _something_. My bathroom was the only door with a lock."

"I can preesh," I giggled.

She rolled her eyes. "You know I hate it when you use slang."

"Aw, come on brah, lighten up, get swaggie," I teased.

She swatted my hand and leaned back with her arms folded.

"I'm just teasing you, come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to the table. "You know I love you like a bajillion times right?"

She smirked. "Well, at least I know that." She paused. "And I love you too." She gave me one tiny little kiss over the table. It was over before I even registered it had happened.

The waiter came back with our food just then. Aubrey went completely red and leaned back in her chair. She tried to slip her hand away from mine, but I gripped it even tighter. "Thank you," I said to the waiter with a beaming smile. "That'll be all for the rest of the night."

He nodded, looking almost relieved, and hurried off.

I pulled Aubrey back up close to me. "See, it's okay. He doesn't even know us."

"You know I hate PDA," she hissed, her cheeks still red. "It's embarrassing."

I feigned hurt. "What, you don't want people to know you're in a loving relationship?"

She glared at me.

I sighed, accepting defeat. "Fine. But Julie's out tonight so when we get home I'm gonna-"

I was interrupted by Aubrey stuffing a bite of her salad into my mouth. "I know what you're talking about, no need to finish that sentence," she said sweetly.

I giggled and swallowed the food. "You know you initiated that PDA just then, right?"

She sighed. "That's only because I'm so extremely happy to be here with you. Don't expect that to become a regular thing," she warned.

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Okay."

After dinner, we didn't go straight home. Instead, we lay in the grassy field outside the restaurant and just talked. Aubrey sat leaning against a tree, and I lay with my head in her lap. She played with my hair as I talked.

"Do you remember when we were at camp and we'd make flower crowns?" I giggled.

She smiled wistfully and looked around. She shoved me off of her lap and went around the meadow picking little daisies and wildflowers and flowers I didn't know the name for. She threw the whole pile down in front of me with a grin. She didn't need to say anything; I knew what she meant. We began weaving the stems and blossoms together into beautiful crowns for each other.

"This is really relaxing," I commented. "It's like you can just forget the whole world when you're making these."

Aubrey smiled. "My hands almost go on autopilot," she giggled. "It helps me think."

"What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged. "You. Me. Us."

"Me too." I bumped her shoulder with my own. "I hope we're together forever."

She smiled at her lap and nodded her agreement. She finished her crown and held it up for me to see.

I squealed and clapped my hands. "It's so pretty!"

The crown she had woven was neat and tidy, not a petal out of place. Mine, on the other hand, was loose and looked like it was going to fall apart any second. But my crowns always held up much better than they looked like they would.

We entangled our arms, placing the crowns on each other's heads. I pressed my forehead against hers, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," I murmured, not pulling away.

She didn't reply; instead she began singing a familiar tune. "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change."_

I jumped in with a harmony, not caring who heard us. _"'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are." _I grinned as we continued.

It ended just as quickly as it started. Just a chorus, nothing more. But it was our song and that was enough. We drove home and went up to our bedroom. I stripped down and so did Aubrey, but nothing more happened after that, to both of our surprise. We just lay in bed together, her arms encircled around my waist. The last thing I registered before I fell asleep was that Aubrey's head was nestled comfortably in the crook of my neck, her warm breath tickling my ear.

I grinned as I stretched in my bed, ignoring Aubrey's groans as my heels dug into her legs. "It's the 4th of July!" I cheered, standing up. Aubrey flipped over, her face in a pillow. I grabbed her hands and dragged her out of bed. "Come, on, we have a lot to do! Julie always has a grill party on the 4th and she wants us to go to the store and get food and stuff and we need to get dressed and do our hair and makeup all perfect and-"

I was interrupted by Aubrey's lips pressing onto mine. She pulled away, her eyebrows raised.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up," I giggled breathlessly.

She rolled her eyes with a playful smile and went into the bathroom. I followed her. It took us an hour to put on our makeup, do our hair, and get dressed. After a _lot_ of begging, Aubrey finally relented and let me pick her outfit. I decided to go for the sexy look, giving her a pair of cut-off booty shorts and a white belly top. She wrinkled her nose, but reluctantly put on the clothes. When she came out of the bathroom, it was like a goddess emerging from heaven.

I gasped. Aubrey's long, tan legs were actually showing, and the top tied off to show her tight flat stomach. Her long blonde curls cascaded around her shoulders and down her back.

A few incoherent babbles escaped my lips before I figured out how to speak again. "Oh my god," I breathed. "You look… holy shit." She looked over her body in disdain. "I look like a slut."

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my head on her shoulder. "No you don't. You look like a girl who knows what she's got and isn't afraid to show it off."

She cracked a little smile. "Well now I get to choose _your_ outfit," she said with a sinister grin.

"Oh lord. Okay, go for it."

She handed me a long light blue sundress with slits in the skirt. I put it on and twirled for her, the sections of the skirt fluttering around my ankles. She gently traced a line down my face with her finger. "You look like a summer princess," she whispered.

I smiled at her electric touch. "And you look like my favorite girl, and she's about to have the best day of her life."

I took her hand and dragged her outside. "Come on, let's go buy some meat!"

She froze. "Chloe, I'm a vegan."

I laughed out loud. "Julie has like three friends who are vegan. You're covered."

Aubrey kissed me on the cheek. "I should have come here long ago."

She drove us to the store. I checked the list. "Okay, we need two packages of ground beef, eight hot dogs, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, cantaloupe, strawberries, mangoes, grapes, and raspberries," I read aloud.

She tilted her head. "What's the vegan food?"

I smiled. "Mike's making grilled fruit kebabs. I might have to steal one from one of you bitches." I winked and licked my lips.

Aubrey bumped my shoulder. "You get burgers, remember?"

I sighed and grabbed the hot dogs from the shelf. Aubrey tossed the beef into the cart with her nose wrinkled in that adorable way. "I don't know how you can eat that."

"Easy, it's delicious!"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on; let's just get the good food." She loaded up a ton of fresh fruit, probably plenty more than Julie needed. I could barely move the cart when she was finished. She checked her phone. "Shit, it's almost noon. We'd better get going." We went to the checkout lane and gave them Julie's card.

"We brought food," I announced loudly as we returned home.

Julie ran out from the kitchen. "Oh, good, I was just taking the brownies out of the oven. Now I can start kebab-ing while you two frost the brownies. Come on, wash your hands and get going!"

It started out as simply spreading frosting on brownies, but it turned into an all-out frosting war. We put on long aprons with sleeves. I suppose we sort of suspected something like this might happen. I accidentally flicked a bit of chocolate frosting onto Aubrey's shoulder. She turned to me with a smirk, tossing some back at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, it's _on_." I flung a huge blob of frosting at her. It smattered all over her face.

She shrieked playfully, picking up her bowl of frosting and walking over to me. She smashed the bowl over my face without a second's hesitation. When she pulled it away, my face was coated in chocolate and it was in my hair. I wiped my eyes and blew a sticky hair out of my face. I pulled her in and kissed her, the frosting on our faces mixing together. She tasted even sweeter than usual. I smiled, holding her forehead against mine. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, my little Chihuahua," she giggled with a wink. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face clean before tossing it to me. "Here, wipe your face off."

I rubbed furiously at my face and along my hairline until there was no chocolate left on it. Then we brought the finished brownies into the kitchen. "We're done," I called in a sing-song voice.

Julie pointed to a counter and ran a hand through her hair. "Put them over there."

"You need some help?" Aubrey asked, sounding concerned.

Julie shook her head. "No, I'm almost done."

"Is she okay?" my girlfriend whispered to me.

I sighed. "She always gets stressed like this. She's fine. Come on, let's go fix our makeup." We went upstairs and re-applied. The doorbell rang downstairs. I squealed. "Yay! Let's go!"

Aubrey hesitated. "I don't know," she said uneasily. "I won't know anyone here."

I giggled. "Well, let's make some friends, silly!" I paused when she didn't follow me. I took her hands. "Give it a half hour. If you still don't wanna be there after that we'll go somewhere else, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay."

"I love you," I began.

She smiled. "Forever and always."


	8. Chapter 7 - Aubrey

**Chapter 7 – Aubrey**

Chloe dragged me downstairs where all the people were. I shifted uneasily on my feet, extremely aware that 80% of my skin was showing. A young woman approached me. "Hi, I'm Wendy," she introduced herself cheerfully.

I held out my hand. "Aubrey Posen," I said briskly.

She looked confused, but she shook my hand slowly. "So, um, how do you know Julie?"

I bit my lip. "I'm dating her roommate and I've been staying with them recently."

Wendy nodded. "It was nice to meet you," she said awkwardly. She hurried away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Suddenly, there was a guy beside me. "Hey, I'm Dan," he said with a wink. "I couldn't help noticing, but you are really pretty."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a _girlfriend_," I replied in irritation.

He took his cue and left.

I checked my watch. 28 minutes until we could get out of here. Might as well grab a kebab. I took one from the plate, taking little bites, avoiding anyone who tried to talk to me. Of course Chloe was being the social butterfly, laughing with Wendy and some other girls. I sighed.

The second my half hour was up, I approached Chloe. "Hey, Chlo," I said, gently taking her hand. I raised my eyebrows, and thankfully she knew what I meant.

She went over to Julie. "Hey Jules, is it all right if Aubrey and I do our own thing for the day?"

Julie smiled. "Yeah, go ahead. Have fun!"

Chloe drove me to a diner. "This place kind of reminds me of Mickey's," she said wistfully. "You know, I miss Barden."

I smiled. "Me too." I turned to the waitress standing beside the booth. "Latte with a double shot of espresso, no whipped cream, with a dash of cinnamon," I recited.

Chloe smirked. "The same."

The waitress sighed and went back to the kitchen.

Chloe giggled. "Same sassy waitresses," she joked with a wink.

I slapped her playfully. "So what do we have planned for today?"

She shrugged. "I say we just go have fun and do whatever sparks our interest."

My hands clenched in my lap. I hated doing things without a plan. "I don't know… we should at least have a loose schedule."

"Come on, Bree, be spontaneous. Like when you came here in the first place!"

"That's completely different."

"Just let go, have some fun," she pleaded. "Be young and wild and free while you still can!"

I blew air through my nose. "All right. But only because it's you."

She squealed and clapped her hands. "Today is going to be _awesome_," she promised. We took our coffee to go and got in the car. Then she handed me a scarf she had in the back. "Put this on your eyes."

I wrinkled my nose. "No! I'm not letting you kidnap me!"

She grinned. "It's not kidnapping you, you're coming willingly. I want to surprise you!"

I sighed and tied the scarf firmly around my eyes. I sipped my latte as Chloe drove somewhere far away. It had been an hour and a half when she finally stopped the car.

"Okay, take the blindfold off!" she said excitedly.

I pulled the scarf over my head. "My makeup is a mess, isn't it," I whined, my eyes still closed from the pressure of the blindfold.

I could almost hear her eyeroll. "You look perfect, as always. Now come on, open your eyes!"

I wrenched my eyes open and looked around. We were at a beach, only there weren't many people around.

Chloe smiled. "No one ever comes to this beach; it's so out of the way."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

Chloe popped the trunk. "I always keep a few extras in the trunk in case I forget mine. You can pick one."

I rifled through Chloe's box of assorted bikini tops and bottoms, finally deciding on a navy blue top and a white striped bottom. "They wouldn't happen to have changing rooms?"

She laughed out loud. "We'll change in the car."

It was awkward, slow and painful, but I finally emerged wearing my bikini the right way around. Chloe got out on the other side, looking sexy as all hell in a fire-engine-red bikini with white polka dots. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "You look pretty hot," I murmured.

She looked me up and down, playful concern in her eyes. "So do you," she said. "Just promise me you won't let some other girl sweet talk you away from me."

I laughed. "You know you're the only girl for me." I kissed her on the forehead and took her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

We chose a spot and laid out a towel to lie on. I leaned back on my hands and stretched my legs out. I was determined to get tan this summer. "You know, I'm kind of glad I put you in charge," I commented. I closed my eyes and threw back my head.

Chloe giggled. "Me too," she said mischievously.

That got me worried, but I brushed it aside and forced myself to relax and soak up the sun.

After a few minutes, I felt Chloe tugging at my elbow. I opened my eyes. I growled in pain as I was blinded by the sun. "Forgot how bright it was," I muttered.

"Come on, let's go in the water!" Chloe begged, gesturing toward the sparkling blue lake. I let her pull me to my feet and drag me into the water. She giggled and squealed as we waded deeper. "It's so cold!"

I laughed. I leapt at her, pushing her off her feet. She fell back underwater with a shriek. When she surfaced, her hair was plastered to her face.

"I am so getting you back for that," she growled playfully as she pushed the dripping orange curtain out of her eyes. She lunged at me, but I sidestepped with a smirk.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I dove beneath the surface and breaststroked near the bottom to avoid her. My blonde hair swirled around my face as I swam. I felt a hand brush my foot. I turned to see Chloe gaining on me. _She was on varsity swim team in high school_, I remembered. I was so stupid. I could never beat Chloe Beale at swimming. I pushed off the sandy bottom and surfaced, gasping for breath. I saw her head pop out of the water a few feet away. She dove again as I frantically doggie paddled toward the shore.

I felt a hand lock tightly around my ankle and pull backward. My body fell forward as Chloe yanked my foot backward. I fell face-first beneath the water. I turned to see my girlfriend trying not to laugh. I lurched forward and locked my arms around her shoulders and kissed her. We stayed there kissing until we ran out of breath. We swam up with our fingers intertwined.

"I've always wanted to kiss my special someone underwater," Chloe gasped when we surfaced. She smiled.

I kissed her once. "Come on, I'm pruning." We lay back out on the towels, this time on our stomachs. "I think this is the best 4th of July I've had in a while."

Chloe pressed a kiss to my temple. "Me too, babe."

"Come on, just put this on!" Chloe held a dark red pencil dress in front of me. She had already changed into a blue cocktail dress and her Bellas shoes. I put my bra and panties back on in the backseat and wriggled into the dress. I grabbed the gold stilettos off of the floor and buckled them around my ankles. The two of us had dried our hair and reapplied our makeup at the beach.

"You know, I'm starting to think you planned this in advance," I said with a smirk as I got out.

"Maybe a little bit," she giggled. "Come on, let's go!" She took my hand and led me into the restaurant. "Two for Beale," she said sheepishly. The hostess brought us to a table in the back.

"Would you like a candle?"

Chloe blushed. "Yes, please," she murmured.

The hostess lit the candle and set a menu in front of each of us. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

I raised my eyebrows at the beautiful girl sitting across the table. "You totally planned this whole night."

"Nuh-uh!"

"You made reservations."

She bit her lip and looked away. "Okay, so I planned it. I just wanted tonight to be perfect. It's our first 4th of July together and I wanted to make it special."

I took her hand on top of the table. "It is special. How could it not be, with both of us here together?"

"You haven't seen anything yet."

The waiter came to our table then. "Good evening, ladies. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I think so."

"All right, what'll we have to drink?"

"Sparkling lemonade," I said, not looking up from my menu.

"The same," Chloe added.

The waiter scribbled on his pad. "Do you know what you'd like to eat or do you need some time?"

Chloe nodded. I looked up at the waiter. "I'll have a French lentil bourguignon with a garden salad."

"Roasted duck with glazed pears."

The waiter collected our menus. "That'll be right out for you," he said with a smile.

Chloe smiled at me. "I can't believe it's been four years already."

"I know. Of course, we kind of lost contact for half of one of those years, but we still loved each other. I'd say that counts for something."

Chloe kissed me once. "I'd say that counts for everything."

I leaned closer, resting my arms on the table. "So, what else do you have planned for us this evening?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You'll see," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. I knew she would never tell me. Say what you want about her, but Chloe Beale knew how to keep a secret. "Remember when we used to talk about what would happen if we ever captained the Bellas?"

She nodded.

"Well, if we're not getting any new members this year, and if we don't get any next year, we'll be co-captains," I said with a grin.

Chloe squealed. "The Bellas will be saved!"

"And bad news time. Megan and Alice are pretty buddy-buddy. Alice might be our captain for next year."

Chloe sighed. "I swear that girl has such a power complex, especially with you."

"What is it about me that she hates so much anyway?"

Chloe reached over and gently cupped my face in her hand. "She's just jealous because you're so perfect. She doesn't hold a prayer against you." She kissed me across the table.

Someone cleared his throat. I looked up to see our waiter holding plates of food. I blushed and sat back in my chair, smoothing my dress. I didn't say anything as he set our food down.

"Thank you," Chloe said, completely undisturbed at being caught.

The waiter grinned. "You're quite welcome. And for the record, I think you two make a great couple." He winked.

I managed a weak smile. "Thank you, sir."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. My boyfriend's super into PDA, me not so much. I know where you're coming from."

I giggled.

"I'll be back later."

Chloe held a piece of duck in front of me. "Just this once? Be naughty for me?"

I bit my lip. I had been two years since I'd last had meat, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it. I sighed. "I don't even know why I'm a vegan," I admitted. "I suppose it's my father. He's always been vegan and I guess I just followed his lead." I hesitated.

She drew little circles in the air with her fork. "My arm's getting tired," she said in a sing-song voice.

I leaned forward and bit the food off of my girlfriend's fork. I chewed slowly, savoring the flavor of the juicy meat in my mouth. I swallowed and sighed happily. "That was bliss."

She grinned. "Wanna share?"

I scraped half of my food onto her plate and she handed over half of hers. I relished in every bite of Chloe's duck. "I'm never going back."

She giggled. "I wouldn't expect you to. Vegan food is too complicated to cook!"

"Being vegan is overrated," I sighed. I'd much rather eat this than a salad."

"Then do it, girl. Why do something if you don't want to?"

"Because I was fifteen and it kissed me in a cabin," I teased.

She frowned. "That was cold."

I kissed her once. "You know I love you, my darling."

"I love you too," she sighed dramatically.

The waiter returned with our check. Chloe reached for her purse, but I stopped her and gave him my platinum card. I smiled at my girlfriend. "You planned this whole night out; the least I can do is pay."

She smiled, then turned to the waiter. "I'm covering your tip." She handed him a twenty.

His eyes widened. "Here, let me get you some change-"

She held up her hand. "It's all for you. I'm feeling generous tonight. Happy 4th of July; I hope you can spend the rest of it with your boyfriend." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then linked her arm in mine. "Come on, babe, I've got one last thing to show you.

We hiked through the woods, trying not to trip on the uneven ground. "You know, this is really hard in heels," I grunted.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really think that part through."

Finally, we reached a clear spot. I recognized it immediately. Tears came to my eyes. "It seems like a lifetime ago when we were last here. Yet… here it is."

She took my hand and led me to the spot we always sat in. I pulled off my shoes and trailed my toes in the shallow water. "I miss this place," I sighed. "It's so peaceful, and so serene, like you can just forget all your problems when you're here."

"And that's what I did. All the time, I would come here to avoid my problems. Unless my problem was missing you. Coming here just made me miss you more." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "They have a fireworks display across the lake we can see from here. It reflects off the water and it's so beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered. "For the most perfect day I've ever had."

"I love you more than you know," Chloe whispered as she moved in to kiss me. I moved forward as I kissed her back and she leaned back until she was lying down. I supported myself with my hands on either side of her, pinning her down with my lips. She began to pull at my dress. I helped her, wriggling out of the slinky red silk and tossing it aside.

I broke away for a moment, gasping for breath. "Your clothes," I panted. "There's too many of them."

Chloe smirked and shrugged out of her tight blue dress, revealing a lack of bra or panties. "I was hoping for this," she said with a wink. "I brought something to help us out." She scurried over to where her bag was leaned against a tree. She pulled something from the bottom and held it up. It was a long green rubber cock and a harness. Then she kissed me, trying to push me against a tree.

I pulled her back to the ground and sat on her stomach. "I'm in charge tonight."

She gulped, but nodded. "You're in charge."

I unclasped my bra and threw it beside my dress before stepping out of my thong and tossing it to the same place. I looked Chloe in the eyes. "You're not allowed to come until I say so," I instructed, putting on the strap-on. "And you can't make any noise while I'm fucking you." I bit my lip as I slid my end of the toy into myself and buckled the straps. I pushed my fake cock into my girlfriend.

Chloe moaned.

I pulled out, hovering just outside her entrance. I raised my eyebrows.

She sighed and made a motion of zipping her lips.

I slammed back into her, feeling the vibrations run through my end as well. I thrust in and out of her, watching as she tried to follow my commands. I felt her walls start to tighten around it, and I stopped again just outside her.

She made a sound of frustration.

I smirked. "I want you to be as loud as you can when you come," I murmured. "Let the whole world know who's fucking you."

She nodded. "Just fuck me, Bree," she said in a strangled voice.

I slammed into her as hard as I could, fucking her hard and fast. She screamed my name at the top of her lungs as she came. I followed close behind, feeling myself tighten around the rubber cock inside of me. I moaned as I rode out my orgasm, still pumping into Chloe.

"Bree," she mumbled. I didn't stop. "Bree!" she shrieked. "Stop, before I die!"

I pulled out and unfastened the harness. She sucked all of her essence off of it, and mine off of the other end. She made a sound of appreciation. "We taste delicious," she said with a wink. "That was amazing."

I kissed her once. "It was." I started getting dressed. "So when do these fireworks start?"

She checked the time on her phone. "Ten minutes," she said excitedly as she got two sets of clothes out of her bag. She tossed me the same top and shorts I'd been wearing earlier.

I smirked, putting on the revealing clothes. "You wouldn't happen to have a blanket in there?" I said with a shiver. "I'm freezing."

She laughed. "Actually, I do." She pulled out two blankets. "Lay one out for us to sit on." Then she zipped up the same blue dress I'd chosen for her that morning.

I laid out the blanket and she sat beside me. I curled up close to her beneath the second blanket, our hands and fingers intertwined tightly.

The first firework went off. I heard a faint boom in the distance. Red and blue sparks showered down from the black sky. I gripped Chloe's hand tightly.

She turned to me, confused. "Have you never seen fireworks before?" she laughed. I didn't say anything, and her face grew serious. "You haven't, have you?" she exclaimed.

"The lights in the city always block them out so no one bothers," I mumbled. "I've never seen fireworks in real life before."

She kissed my cheek. "There's a first time for everything, right?"

Another one exploded in the sky. I jumped and squeezed her arm. "I'm glad you're here with me," I murmured. I saw the sparks fall down into the water. They danced on the surface for a moment before they went out completely. "It is beautiful, fireworks on the lake."

"There's only one thing in the world more beautiful," Chloe whispered. "And that's you."

I leaned my head on her shoulder. "You're too good for me," I sighed.

She sat up abruptly. "Don't you ever say that again."

"Why not? It's true; you're perfect."

"No one will ever be too good for you because you are amazing," she said softly. "You're beautiful, and sweet, and you care so much about what you do. You deserve more than the world can offer you, and I thank my lucky stars every day that you're mine." She kissed me hard. "I love you to the moon and back, and I hope you never forget that."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 8 - Chloe

**Chapter 8 – Chloe **

After the fireworks display finished, we stood up and put the blankets away in my bag. Aubrey shivered. "How does it get so cold in the summer?"

I smiled and put my jacket around her shoulders. "It's the lake. It makes the air cold."

She clutched at the jacket, holding it tightly around her. "Thanks."

"So when are you gonna call your dad?"

She stopped in her path. "You want me to call my dad?"

I took her hands in mine. "He needs to know that you're okay. That you're happy."

"He won't care. He won't even answer the phone." Her voice was strangled.

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. He needs to know." I handed her my phone. "Call him."

She hesitated. Then she sighed and snatched the phone from my hand. "What's your passcode?"

I smirked. "The date of our first kiss. Month, day, year."

She cracked a little smile and typed in 062205. Then she dialed her home phone number. She put it on speaker.

Mr. Posen answered on the third ring. "Robert Posen," he said briskly.

"Hi, Dad," Aubrey whispered, her voice cracking.

I heard his voice tense. "Aubrey. I was under the impression that you were finished with me."

A tear fell from the blonde's emerald eye. "I just wanted you to know that I'm okay."

"I never assumed otherwise."

She took a deep breath. "I found Chloe. We're together. Dad, I'm finally happy, can't you see that? Can't you accept that?"

"No. Because your idea of happiness is wrong. You're risking everything I've done for myself, you're risking the honor of the Posen name, to find false happiness. And I won't have it. I thought I made myself clear the first time."

I leaned closer to the phone. "Mr. Posen, it's Chloe," I said tentatively. "I love Aubrey, and I don't understand why you can't understand that."

"So you are the one who ruined my daughter's life. You've corrupted her."

"Dad, I was like this long before I met Chloe!" Aubrey protested.

"That was a phase. _She_ made it permanent."

"I don't know why I called you," she snapped. "I had no reason to. I only did it because Chloe wanted me to. She wanted to give you a chance. I told her not to, that you didn't deserve it, but she insisted. But she was wrong. You don't deserve a second chance. Or a third, fourth, or fifth."

"And neither do you." Mr. Posen hung up abruptly.

Aubrey handed me the phone, her body shuddering with a silent sob. "Happy now?" she sniffed.

"I wish he didn't treat you this way." I put my arm around her and squeezed tightly. "You deserve so much better."

She held my hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home."

We got into the car and drove back home in the dark. Julie and Mike were asleep on the couch with their fingers intertwined. The TV was on. Aubrey gently pried the remote from Mike's hand and turned it off. Then we went upstairs and changed into sweatpants. We curled up together.

"Chlo?" Aubrey murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Can you be big spoon tonight? I really need to be held right now."

I smiled in the darkness. "Of course, sweetheart." We rolled over and I wrapped my arms around her. I gently nibbled at her earlobe. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She was already asleep. I felt her even breathing against my hands. Her body felt warm and secure nestled close to the curve of my stomach. I ghosted my lips against her cheek as I felt my mind slip slowly into sleep. "With all my heart."

Aubrey was already up, dressed, and curling her hair when I quite literally rolled out of bed. I untangled myself from the blankets and stood up, rubbing my temples. "What are you doing?" I mumbled. "Are we going somewhere today?"

She turned around with a grim smile. "You made me talk to my dad, so I'm making you talk to yours."

I tensed. "Bree, he doesn't even know I exist."

"And he's about to find out."

I sighed. "Please just leave it."

"He needs to know," she said as she shook out her curls. "And he needs to know about us." She massaged hairspray into her blonde locks. "I've already scheduled a visit."

"Exactly when did you do this? You're not even supposed to schedule visits."

"I got up early this morning," she said with a casual shrug. "We're going to be there at 1:30 this afternoon."

"How did you find him?" I whispered.

"Simple. I called all the major prisons in the state. Found him on the second try, asked if I would be able to schedule a visit, and we're going."

I sighed and ran a hand through my red hair. "Fine. But please, let me talk to him before you come in."

She came over and gripped my hand. "Deal. Now come on, get dressed."

I put on a blue sundress, knowing it was one of my best colors, and brown suede boots. "What if he hates us?" I worried as I took the curling iron to my hair. "What if he hates what we are?"

Aubrey stood behind me and rested her hands on my shoulders. "Then we'll never see him again. But we have to try. He has to at least know he has a daughter."

"What if he doesn't want me?"

"Then he'll have no idea what he's missing. And I'll feel sorry for him." She leaned over my shoulder and planted a kiss on my cheek. "We'll go to lunch at the diner beforehand. I promise it'll be all right."

I let the last curl fall around my face. I stood up. "What time is it?"

She checked her phone. "11:30. Shall we leave in half an hour?"

I nodded silently. "Does Julie know we're going?"

"No, do you want me to tell her?"

I shook my head.

Aubrey sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around me. "Are you nervous?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "A bit."

"It'll be all right. Everything will be all right, my darling." I kissed her forehead.

"And if it isn't?"

"It will be."

I sighed and glanced at the digital clock beside the bed. "It's almost noon."

She stood up and held out her hand. "I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

I took her hand and let her pull me into her arms.

She hugged me close to her and gently stroked my hair. "I'll always be there."

I pulled away a fraction of an inch and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

The two of us went downstairs hand in hand. "We're going out for the afternoon," Aubrey called to Julie as we left. "Don't wait up."

"Have fun!" Julie replied.

I didn't say anything during lunch at the diner or during the whole ride to the prison. I was trying to think of what I would say to my dad. I barely even noticed when Aubrey parked the car and got out.

She nudged me with her shoulder, breaking my trance. "Ready?" she asked softly.

I nodded and opened my door, following her inside. The clock on the wall said 1:32. Aubrey gently pushed me in the direction of the visiting windows, where I saw an empty seat. I steeled myself, planted a quick kiss on Aubrey's cheek, and went to sit in the hard metal chair.

A man was brought out a few moments later. "Richard, you have a visitor," the policeman told him as they came out.

The man sat down across from me. He frowned. "Have we met before?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away. "No," I whispered.

"Who are you?"

"When you came here, you left your wife at home, two months pregnant."

He tilted his head in memory. "Melissa was putting on some weight. Was she really pregnant?"

I sniffed. "I'm your daughter."

My dad's eyes widened. He reached out to touch my face, his hand hitting the glass. He sighed. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I never should have done the things I did. I never should have left you two."

I shook my head. "I missed you growing up. You don't look like the man I made up in my head," I added with a bitter laugh. He was nearly bald; what little hair he had was a silvery gray. He was packing a serious beer gut, despite the fact that the prison didn't give them alcohol. His face was old and worn with a sad smile and no laugh lines. He was nothing at all like the handsome, heroic cowboy who'd made one deathly mistake I'd thought of in my mind.

"What's your name?" His voice broke.

"Chloe. Chloe Beale."

He ducked his head, wiping an eye. "Your mother never told me. I never even knew she was pregnant. I wish I could have seen you grow up."

"There's something else I have to tell you," I said, my stomach churning. I turned in my chair and motioned for Aubrey to come over. She pulled up a chair beside me and took my hand below the window, where my dad couldn't see. "This is Aubrey. She's my roommate, and my best friend."

He smiled warmly at the blonde, a smile which she returned half-heartedly. "Pleased to meet you, Aubrey. I'd shake your hand, but…" he held up his cuffed wrists in an attempt at humor.

I bit my lip. "Aubrey's the one who arranged this meeting," I admitted. "I was too afraid to come myself."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I understand. I would be too."

I felt Aubrey's elbow digging into my side. I knew it was time to tell him. "Dad, Aubrey's my girlfriend."

He tensed.

"We've been together for four years," I continued, squeezing my eyes shut. "And I love her."

"It's true, I love her too," Aubrey added. She squeezed my hand comfortingly.

I forced my eyes open to see my father with his face buried in his hands. He sighed heavily. "Chloe, this is all kind of sudden for me. I never really supported it before, you have to know that. But I don't want to lose you." He paused. "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been."

He blew out through his nose. "If she makes you happy… I'll work on coming around to it. I don't want to find out I have a little girl and lose her again within ten minutes."

I smiled through the tears falling from my eyes. "Thank you," I managed. "Thank you so much."

"What did your mother say when you told her?"

I looked away. "She forbade me from seeing her. I haven't spoken to her in a year and a half."

My dad sighed. "She's always been stubborn. And I would bet that she's raised you the same way."

Aubrey let out a little laugh before she could stop herself. She ignored the slap I landed on her arm. "She's the most stubborn girl on the planet," she giggled.

"I am not!"

"Once, we were going to watch a movie and she argued for _Grease_ all night. We could have watched _four_ movies in that time."

My dad laughed heartily. "You're just like your mother."

I bit my lip and glanced up toward the clock. "Hour's almost up," I murmured. "We'd better go." I got up and started moving toward the door.

As I left, I heard my dad say, "Was it something I said?"

Aubrey came up behind me and held me around the arms. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she murmured in my ear.

I shook my head, trying not to cry. "He said I was like my mom. I don't want to be like her."

"Why not?" She opened my door and I got into her car.

"She's selfish, mean, untactful, and intolerant. I would rather be like anyone else in the world than be like her."

Aubrey rested her hand on top of mine as she drove. "It's okay, my darling. We don't have to go back if you don't want to. We don't have to ever again."

I held her hand, running my thumb over the various curves and lines on the back. "You're so good to me," I murmured, bringing her hand up to my lips. I kissed it gently. "You're nothing like your dad."

She offered a grim smile. "Thank you. But from the way you describe your mom, you're nothing like her either."

I cracked a tiny smile. Aubrey passed the turn-off for the road back home. I frowned. "Where are we going?"

She winked. "You'll see," she teased.

I pushed my lips into a pout and folded my arms. "You know I don't like surprises."

She made a sound of indignation, a wide smile on her face. "Says the girl who dragged me to three different places yesterday on a spectacular date without telling me anything."

"Fine, don't tell me," I sighed dramatically.

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "I promise you'll love it." She paused. "Text Julie; tell her we'll be out for the night and I'll call her tomorrow."

I frowned, but complied. It was returned with a cheery _Okay, have fun! ;)_. "How far away is this place?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Far. What do you want to listen to?"

I connected my iPod to her car jack, and she winced visibly. My music was always a bit… edgy for her taste. I ignored it and began rapping along to my favorite song, _Peace Sign _by Gym Class Heroes.

After five similar songs, she sighed. "While I'm sure you love this song, is it possible you have anything a bit less…this?"

I frowned. I scrolled through the songs, before smiling wistfully and tapping on one. The beginning of _Just the Way You Are_ came through the speakers.

The two of us sang along loudly. "_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._"

I watched Aubrey's lips as she sang. They moved with the words of the song, perfect and pink in the afternoon light beaming through the car windows. I trailed off, mesmerized by her.

She glanced at me once. "You okay?"

I blinked and shook my head to wake from my trance. "Yeah, fine. It's just… you are so beautiful. Especially when you're singing. It's like you get lost in the music and forget everything."

She grinned. "You do the same thing. Your eyes get kind of vacant and you start staring off into space like you're not even there anymore. It's fascinating to watch."

I blushed and picked up my iPod. I skipped a few songs before arriving at a song I particularly liked. "_Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door,_" I sang.

Aubrey laughed. "I love this song." She began to sing to the chorus. "_Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life, my life, would suck, would suck, without you._ Kelly Clarkson is amazing."

"She's fantastic," I agreed. I let my songs play for about another hour, the two of us singing along at the top of our lungs, not caring who heard.

Aubrey stopped at a light. "Ugh, this one takes forever. My turn." She smirked and unplugged my iPod. She inserted a CD – I know; so old-fashioned, right? "It's a mixtape of all my favorites," she explained.

The sounds of Ace of Base's _The Sign _came through the speakers. I laughed out loud. "Oh my god, this song."

She rolled her eyes as she sang along. "_I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad. How could a person like me care for you? Why do I bother when you're not the one for me?_" She nudged my arm.

I relented and sang with her. "_I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign. Life is demanding, without understanding. I saw the sign, and it opened my eyes, I saw the sign. No one's gonna drag you up, to get into the light where you belong. But where do you belong?_"

"This is my absolute favorite song," Aubrey said with a smile. "It's the perfect balance between pop and hip hop."

I snorted. "Honey, this is about as far from hip hop as you can get."

"Okay, so it's just pop. It's still catchy and upbeat. _I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes and I am happy now, living without you, I've left you all alone. I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign._" She sighed longingly. "Do you know how amazing it would be to sing this for the Bellas? It would be perfect."

I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Maybe someday. You never know."

The light finally changed to green, and she moved the car forward. She checked the digital clock on the dashboard. "It's almost six," she noticed. "Where do you wanna eat?"

I frowned. "Where are we going?"

She pulled into a roadside diner, looking over at me with raised eyebrows as she removed the keys from the ignition. "Spoilers," she teased.

"You did _not_ just use our favorite show against me!" Aubrey and I watched _Doctor Who_ religiously.

"Oh I think I just did. Come on, dinner time!" She twirled the key ring around her finger before dropping it into her purse. "I'm gonna need a few shots of espresso for the night." She winked and walked inside. We sat down at the bar.

The waitress approached us, notepad in hand. "What can I get you ladies tonight?"

"The greasiest, juiciest, biggest cheeseburger you've got and a large coffee with cream and sugar and double caffeine," Aubrey said, licking her lips.

I turned to her in shock, not saying anything.

She shrugged. "If I'm going off my vegan diet, might as well go all out," she explained casually.

I blinked once and turned back to the waitress. "The same for me, please."

Aubrey raised her hand before the waitress left. "And three cups of coffee to go, please? The same as the first one."

The waitress left and I swiveled my barstool to face my girlfriend. "Okay, what's with the eighty pounds of hyper juice?"

"I don't know how late we'll be driving, and we can't drive in shifts because you don't know where we're going."

"Well you could just tell me!"

She winked. "I can't tell you your birthday surprise before your birthday!"

"So this is a birthday present?"

She winked, not saying anything.

The waitress returned with our food and two steaming mugs of coffee. "I'll give you your to-goes when you leave," she said sweetly. "Anything else you need just holler."

Aubrey bit into her burger, grease dribbling down her chin. She wiped her face with a napkin. "Sweet Jesus that's good," she moaned. "Why was I ever a vegan?"

"Because you were crazy. Still are, frankly," I teased, bumping her arm as I bit into my own hamburger. "Damn, that is good. Nothing like a good, greasy diner burger while you're on the road, right?"

Aubrey tilted her head at me. "How come you're going along with this so willingly? I could be taking you anywhere and you wouldn't even know."

I smiled warmly and rested a hand on her knee. "Because I trust you. I know I'm in good hands and I'm sure I'll love wherever you're taking me."

She leaned over and pecked my lips once. "You are truly amazing," she murmured. "Anyone would be so lucky to have you; I'm just so glad it's me." She grinned broadly. "Now come on, eat up. We've got a long night ahead of us. Better start early."

I ate quickly, and so did she. She downed her coffee in one gulp and called the waitress over. "Here, I'm feeling generous tonight," she said with a warm smile, handing the waitress a ten-dollar bill.

She looked shocked. "But that's nearly half the bill!"

"You deserve it." Aubrey thrust the bill into her hands. "Take it, it's all for you."

The waitress smiled. "Thank you, Miss. Here are your coffees." She handed Aubrey a Styrofoam tray with three to-go cups in it. "Staying up late are we?"

The blonde laughed. "An all-night road trip, yes."

"Where are you going?"

She turned to me with a smirk. "I'm surprising her. She has no idea where we're going."

The waitress raised her eyebrows. "That's a lot of trust to put in someone."

I took Aubrey's hand. "Well, we've been together four years. If I can't trust her by now, I never will."

Aubrey went red. "Well, we'd better get going. Long night ahead of us and all. Thanks for everything." She pulled me off of the seat and out the door.

"Was it something I said?" I asked when we got outside.

She sighed. "The PDA, Chloe. You know I hate the PDA. It's… weird. It's like we're shoving out relationship in people's faces."

I took both her hands. "I know, I'm sorry. But sometimes I love you so much I can't control it." I stood on my toes and kissed her once. "I want to shout it from the rooftops and let everyone know that you're my baby."

She leaned down and kissed me hard. Aubrey had gotten much taller since we left Barden; a late growth spurt she said. I liked it though. I wrapped my arms around her neck, holding her against me.

She broke away after a few minutes, breathing hard.

"See, that was fun, wasn't it?" I smiled.

She made a face. "Yes, it was fun. But it's always fun kissing you. Come on, we have to get going before it gets dark. I'm thinking we find a hotel instead of driving the whole night. I need beauty sleep, you know."

I giggled. "Sounds good to me." I held her hand as we walked to the car. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope. Can you call the Super 8 Motel and ask if they have last-minute check-in?"

I looked up the phone number online and called. "Yes, hello, do you have last-minute check-in? My girlfriend and I are on a road trip and we were planning to drive through the night but we've changed our minds."

I heard the tapping of a keyboard in the background. "We'll be happy to have you for a small additional cost," he said after a moment.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. "Thank you, sir." I hung up and turned to Aubrey. "They have last-minute check-in for a 'small additional cost.'"

She nodded. "That's okay, we'll pay it. I think there's one about twenty minutes from here; we'll stay there for the night."

She remembered the CD in the player and hit play. Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ wafted from the speakers.

I smiled. "I feel like this song describes us. You know, our parents and all."

"Something tells me we won't have the same forgiveness her parents gave them."

I put my arm around her. "Then fuck them."

"Chloe!"

"I mean it. If they don't want to accept us then fuck em. We don't need them." I kissed her cheek.

She bit her lip to stop the smile. "Chloe, you are terrible."

"Then why are you in love with me enough to take me on a mysterious road trip to an undisclosed location and know that I'll trust you?"

"Shut up." She smirked. "_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all we'll have to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes._"

"You know, I don't care what anyone says. I love you and I want everyone to know it."

She grinned and pulled into the Super 8 parking lot. She turned and car off and grabbed both of my hands. "Come here, you." She pulled me in for a short kiss. "Come on, I want a warm bed to share with my sweetheart."

"Pajamas?"

She grinned mischievously. "Don't need em." She winked.

"Clothes for tomorrow?"

"In the trunk."

I checked the trunk and found a suitcase. I raised my eyebrows at my girlfriend. "Bree? Were you planning on dragging me on this road trip?"

She giggled. "No, that's leftover from my escape here. I left it in the car in case of emergencies." She raised her hands. "I swear I'm telling the truth."

I thrust the suitcase into her hands. "You carry it." I looked at the motel. "This doesn't seem like your taste."

She shrugged. "It was the closest one. And I doubt a real hotel would take last-minute." She led the way to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Aubrey Posen, my girlfriend called earlier about last-minute check-in?" She gestured to me when she mentioned me.

The man smiled. "Yes, I remember. You'll be needing one room then?"

"Yes, please."

He tapped something into the computer. "All right, you'll be in room 213." He handed her a key. "Breakfast runs from six to ten in the morning, checkout is at noon. Enjoy your stay."

Aubrey took the rusted key with a forced smile. "Thank you, sir." We went up the stairs – no elevator – and found room 213.

I unlocked it. As the door opened, a stink rushed at us so strong I nearly choked. "Ugh, what is that?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Smells like rotten food." She went inside. "It's not so bad anymore, I think it's just an initial smell." She waved her perfectly manicured hand in front of her face. "Let's just get to bed. We'll need to start early tomorrow." She stripped down to her panties, throwing her bra into the suitcase along with her clothes.

I raised my eyebrows and followed suit. I admit there was something slightly erotic about feeling her bare nipples press into my back and her fingers laced together around my stomach as I fell asleep, but we were both too exhausted to act on it. It was barely past eight when I finally drifted off. I didn't dream that night. How could I, when all my dreams had finally come true?

Aubrey shook me awake at six the next morning. I groaned and rolled over, forgetting that I was mostly naked. My boobs jiggled as I rolled. Aubrey gave me her hand and pulled me onto my feet, handing me my black lacy bra. "Get dressed," she yawned. She was already dressed in a black lacy tank top and denim booty shorts.

"Oh, and you're not?"

"I did, I just thought I'd be comfortable. We'll be driving all day and I don't want to be in a dress and heels again."

"Fair point. Should I even bother doing my hair?"

She shrugged. "I'm not." She pulled her long blonde locks into a messy bun. "Don't go all out with the makeup either. We're only stopping twice for food and maybe one or two bathroom breaks." She put on a thin line of eyeliner and a bit of mascara.

I nodded and shook out my hair. I pulled it into a pony, not bothering with any makeup. "You gonna tell me where we're going now?" I put on denim shorts and a blue fitted t-shirt.

Aubrey smirked. "The magic is in the mystery." She winked. "Now give me five minutes. I'm gonna make reservations for tonight at a real hotel." She stepped out into the hall.

I frowned. Where were we going? I shrugged and threw our clothes from yesterday into the suitcase and zipped it shut.

Aubrey came back, shoving her phone into her phone into her bag. "Let's get going." She grabbed the suitcase and we went downstairs. "We'd like to check out," she told the man at the desk.

"You're not staying for breakfast?"

She shook her head. "We're dieting," she lied. "And we have to be going. Thanks for taking us in so last-minute."

"I hope you enjoyed your stay."

Aubrey smiled tightly and didn't say anything as we left. "My back hurts," she complained as we got in the car. "That bed was lumpy and hard."

"We're roughing it," I teased, elbowing her in the side. "Come on, let's just go to… Chicago?"

She smirked and pantomimed zipping her lips.

I made a sound of frustration as she started the car.

She leaned over and pressed a kiss on my cheek. "I promise you'll love this."


End file.
